1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control systems for controlling entertainment systems, such as multimedia systems, Internet access systems and browsers, and related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Remote control systems are ubiquitous in entertainment systems and multimedia systems of a wide variety, including TVs, game systems, VCRs and many other well-known entertainment devices. At the same time, the need has arisen for providing computer related control capabilities in the living room along with the control of the more conventional entertainment devices typically present in the living room. For example, combined PC and TV systems have been introduced which integrate the capabilities of the personal computer with the television. Also, set top Internet access devices have been introduced which integrate Internet access capabilities with conventional televisions. The ability to provide full control of a PC or an Internet browser typically requires the use of a keyboard as well as a mouse. A conventional remote control is therefore inadequate for control of such combined entertainment systems.